


Closed Door Negotiations

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Series: Adventures in Polyamory [5]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has lost track of what base they're on already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Door Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Follows and [Date Night With the Kents](http://archiveofourown.org/works/315196) and [Learning to Share](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344996)  

By the time that Dick finishes his shower, Lois and Clark are curled up on the hotel bed while wearing their underwear and nothing else.

A small plate of finger foods sent up by room service rests on the mattress beside the couple, but Dick’s eyes aren’t drawn to the food. Not when Clark has Lois pressed down into the mattress with his mouth attached to her throat as one big hand cups the curve of her sex through a pair of lacy blue panties. Dick can’t look away from the circular path of Clark’s thick fingers over Lois’s clit and he tells himself that he can  _smell_  her arousal.

“Oh—” Dick doesn’t mean to moan out loud, but Lois and Clark just look so  _good_  together. He can’t look away from the sight of Clark’s full lips sucking a mark into the paler skin of Lois’s throat and his grip loosens on the top of the tiny towel wrapped around his waist.

At the sound of Dick’s moan, Clark pulls away from Lois’s throat with a soft,  _pleased_  noise as his wife’s head drops back against the mattress with a soft thud. He looks up at Dick as though he’s never seen anything more attractive in his life, blue eyes glowing with the faintest hint of red, and smiles.

“You look good, Dick,” he says in a tone that is rough with lust. His fingers are still nestled between Lois’s spread legs and he doesn’t stop stroking the damp scrap of silk at his wife’s groin even as her manicured nails dig into his wrist and she moans his name. “Join us?”

Dick is already moving towards the bed proper, long fingers undoing the knot at his waist so that his towel can drop to the floor. He stands in front of Clark and Lois at the foot of the bed, scarred golden skin bare to their appraising and approving gazes, and smiles at his older lovers. He’s still so nervous about taking this specific step with them, but with Clark looking at him with so much hunger, so much trust…

The bed sinks underneath the additional weight of Dick’s body as he crawls over to where his lovers lie together. He pushes one hand through his damp hair and then smiles at his interested lovers. “You’ll be gentle with me, I hope,” he quips, reaching for Lois’s hand at the same time that Clark shifts and makes to pull him into an embrace where he is anything  _but_  the third wheel.

Lois squeezes Dick’s hand once they both lay sprawled across the golden perfection of Clark’s broad chest. “We’ll try,” she murmurs in a husky tone of voice that makes Dick’s cock twitch against his abdomen and draw Clark’s gaze downward. “But I can’t make any promises…”


End file.
